Resident Evil: Anny's Story
by Anny Valentine
Summary: Jill's little sister Anny isn't going to back down. No matter what anyone says, she will do whatever she wants to find her sister and save her father. Even if it means cutting down zombies by the hundreds. Should cover games 0&2 for now. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On the S.T.A.R.S. helicopter there wasn't much to do. Everyone in Alpha team was lost in their own thoughts. Barry was messing around with his favorite revolver, Wesker was planning how he was going to handle things if anyone caught on to his real "job", Chris was talking to Jill about his little sister Claire, and Jill was listening to him while thinking about her little sister.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning followed by a loud grinding noise from the back of the 'copter. Hearing that noise put everyone out of whatever they were doing. The only thing that happened was the whole team saying one word in unison. "SHIT," they screamed as they scrambles around searching for anything that they might want or need.

Jill grabbed her bag with all of her belongings in it and slung it over shoulder, bracing herself for a crash landing. "We're going down!" Brad yelled from the driver's seat. _No shit Sherlock_ Jill thought as the 'copter went down at an angle and crashed into the overgrowth. Groaning in pain, Jill sat up and looked around her. Somehow she had been thrown out of the open helicopter door.

"Jill? Are you there?" Chris's worried voice came from a place a few feet away. Looking around, Jill saw his boyish face. Waving him over, Jill looked around to try to find the helicopter. Finally she saw its silhouette sitting on the ground. Upon getting closer, she discovered that Brad had managed a perfect landing.

"Jill, Chris? Is that you?" Barry asked the two forms that approached. When they didn't answer, Barry raised his gun. From behind the two people he heard two shots .The two people coming towards him fell to the ground dead. Coming toward him were two more people. He recognized these two people by how they ran. Jill and Chris were okay.

Jill ran up to Barry and asked him where all of the other team members were. When he said that he didn't know Jill cursed and pulled a half dead cell phone from her bag. "Who are you going to call?" Chris asked. Jill sighed as she listened to the phone ring.

"My little sister," Jill replied. "I have to tell her to get out of the house."

---------------------

The Valentine Estate…..

Anastasia "Anny" Valentine was sitting back in a chair at her new Apple computer looking through government files about her imprisoned father while humming her favorite Chili Peppers song when the phone rang. Jumping up, she looked at the caller ID. _Why the hell is Jill calling_ she thought? Her older sister hadn't contacted her since she had joined the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, S.T.A.R.S. for short. Picking up the phone, she decided to stay silent and get her sister all worried.

"Anny? Is that you?" the voice of her older sister said. _Well who else could it be _Anny thought. _Dad is in jail and you left to be a COP!_ To calm herself, Anny took a deep breath without realizing what she was doing. "Dammit Anny speak!"

"God Jill can't you take a joke," Anny said while reaching over to get her glass of water. Instead of picking it up, she knocked it over onto the hard, marble floor. "Oops, my bad," Anny said with a laugh.

"What the hell was that Anny?" Jill practically screamed through the phone. Anny realized that something bad was happening when her sister screamed with a voice full of fear. Jill was never scared.

"It was just a glass of water. What's your issue?" Anny said while scanning the "classified" files on her monitor.

"I'm sorry. Something really bad is happening. You have to leave the house. I suggest going to my flat in Raccoon City. Oh and take some weaponry with you." Okay, now Anny was officially confused.

"Why? What's happening Jill?"

"I can't tell you right now. You have to get away from the forest. Please Anny, just listen to me for once. The extra key is on the …"All Anny heard was the beeping noise meaning that the phone had gone dead. Moving quickly and quietly, Anny made her way to her room and walked to her closet. Flipping the second light switch she waited for her closet to do the flip that always happened.

Reaching into the secret part of her closet, Anny pulled out a pair of baggy, kaki pants, a tight black combat shirt (the type of shirt that Leon wears in RE 4), a Dark green combat jacket, and a pair of black combat boots that had a knife holster in them (see a pattern here?). She got dressed in her new clothes and walked over to her dresser opening the drawer on the top right. Pressing a button on the side of her drawer, she opened a new compartment that had her knife collection in it. Picking out her favorite knifes, a short sword, and holsters, she walked out of the room and made her way down the hallway to he father's room.

As she made her way through the spacious room, she couldn't help but think of her poor father locked up in a tiny prison cell. When she reached the entrance to her father's gun/money safe, she pressed her thumb on the DNA recognizer. When the door opened she went straight to the other side of the room and got the biggest backpack attaché case that was there. Going over to the money side, she got 10 grand and stuffed it into the front pocket of the attaché case. Next she chose an Assault Rifle, a Killer7, a shotgun, and a Red 9 from the racks along with additional ammo for each gun.

Slinging the backpack attaché case over her shoulder, Anny made her way to the computer room where she picked up an Apple laptop and charger. After that, she went through the kitchen picking up the motorcycle keys that were hanging near the door and her gloves and helmet that were on a shelf. Anny went into the garage and started up her pitch black, Ninja (a type of motorcycle). Revving the engine, Anny sped off into the moonless night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Train**

Anny sped down the empty highway thinking about what her sister had said. She was so absorbed in her thought that she didn't notice the mutilated dog jump in front of her motorcycle until she was about five feet away. She slammed on the brakes and swerved into Raccoon Forest. Steering blindly through the trees and bushes she saw a giant, building- like thing sitting on a platform. It was a broken down train and she was speeding straight towards it. Taking evasive action, she did a back flip off of the 'cycle and watched as it crashed into the side of the train.

Sighing, Anny walked up to her treasured Ninja. She definitely wouldn't be able to use it any more. Sticking her middle finger up at the train, she walked around trying to find a door. As she walked onto the train she was surprised to find a girl that was only a few years older than her walk into the compartment. The biggest surprise was that the girl was pointing a handgun at her head.

Carefully, Anny removed her helmet and shook out her hair. When she looked back at the girl, she saw surprise in her eyes. Taking that as an opportunity, Anny kicked the gun out of her hand. "Who are you?" Anny asked the girl.

"My name is Rebecca Chambers. I'm a field medic for S.T.A.R.S." the girl, Rebecca, said. _Great another STARS member_ Anny thought as she looked at the girl with a look of suspicion. "The real question is, who are you?" Laughing, Anny picked up the handgun and gave it back to Rebecca.

"I'm Anny Valentine," Anny responded and smiled at the comprehension in Rebecca's eyes. "Before you ask, yes, Jill is my sister, unfortunately for me." Rebecca shot Anny a questioning look, but didn't ask about the last statement.

"Do you always carry around that much weaponry?" Rebecca asked. Anny shook her head and pulled out her Red 9. Rebecca stared at the gun in the girl's hand. _How the hell did a teenager get a nicer gun than I did _she thought? "Exactly how old are you?"

"Well I'm sixteen, but I've probably been through a lot more than you have." Anny knew that her remark was going to cause a question, so she got prepared to respond in the usual way. Amazingly, Rebecca didn't question anything. "Anyway, we have to get out of this forest. My sister said that it was really dangerous."

"It is. There are all of these creatures wandering around and Billy Coen is out there too." Rebecca watched as Anny's eyes showed recognition at the sound of Lieutenant Coen's name. _She definitely knows him_.

"Billy Coen. You mean the Lieutenant?" Anny said with evident surprise. "What's so dangerous about him?"

"He's a murderer. How exactly do you know him?" Rebecca replied with just as evident suspicion.

"He is a friend of my father's. Well, more like an accomplice in legal matters. He came over to our estate a lot. He never seemed like a murderer." Anny said as she sat down only to jump back up again. She had sat on a dead body. Turning around she looked at the body. Its whole face had been ripped off by something. Suddenly, it started to move. "What the hell! I thought he was dead!"

"He is dead!" Rebecca screamed at her while looking at the _zombie_ with disgust and terror. Seeing that Rebecca was frozen in terror, Anny took the initiative to shoot the creature in the disfigured face. Amazingly, the thing's head fell off after one hit with he Red 9.

"Well, that was interesting," Anny said as she sidled away from the spurt of blood coming from the creature's neck. "What was it, a zombie?"

"I, I think so," Rebecca stammered. Shaking her head to snap out of her confusion, Rebecca decided that it was time to leave this compartment and search the train for survivors. "Come on Anny, we have to go."

As Anny walked out of the compartment with Rebecca, she thought about the zombie that had tried to kill her. Then she bumped into Rebecca who, for some reason had stopped. "Oops, I'm sorry Rebecca..." Anny had stopped mid-sentence upon discovering that there were three more zombies coming straight towards them. "Shit!"

Anny snapped into action slinging out her short sword and chopping a nearby zombie's head off at the same time. Spinning around she hit a second zombie at the waistline, effectively removing its torso from its legs. The only problem was that the zombie was still crawling to her, which awarded him with his head being kicked off. Stepping away from the decapitated creature, Anny turned around only to meet the last zombie. Before she could cut his head off, a gunshot rang through the compartment. The zombie crippled and fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

"Thanks Rebecca," Anny breathed. Rebecca just nodded her head and led the way to the next compartment. Thankfully, this compartment held no surprises, yet. As they reached the end of the compartment, they saw a man slouched down on the wall. Just as a precaution, Anny sent a bullet through his already dead head.

Both Rebecca and Anny bent down to check the man for anything useful. Anny's trained ears picked up something very different. "Hey Rebecca, I have to check something out. I'll be right back." Anny walked off to see what had made the sound that she had heard without waiting for an answer from Rebecca.

Carefully stepping into the compartment where they killed three zombies, Anny looked around for anything that was out of place. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. Whipping out her Red 9, she walked over to where the movement was. Nothing was there. Anny was confused until she felt a hand on the small of her back and then another wind its way around her neck. Smirking, Anny held the hand around her neck down and in a quick, unnecessary flourish escaped from her "captor".

Turning around, she held her gun steady and aimed it at the attacker's head. After a few moments, she lowered it. "Billy?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Leeches and Criminals**

Billy looked at this girl who obviously knew him from somewhere. She looked about sixteen or seventeen with strawberry-blonde hair just barely reaching her shoulders, facial features that could be seen on a model, and piercing blue eyes. She had eyes that looked exactly like Jake Valentine's. _No, it couldn't be one of his daughters_ he thought. "Turn around and lift up the back of your shirt," he told her. Smiling, Anny obliged.

On the small of her back, there was a tattoo that was a heart with 'Will you be my _Valentine_' written on it. "Anny? Why the hell are you on this train?" Billy asked after finally recognizing her.

"Well, it took you long enough to recognize me Billy. I crashed my Ninja into the side of the train," Anny said with a sad look on her face. Billy looked at her and started to laugh. "Shut up!"

"Anny?" Rebecca's voice came from the doorway. "Do you know who this is?" Anny just looked at her then at Billy, her mouth slowly forming an O. "Billy Coen, you're under arrest for murder." Billy looked at her and laughed.

"How exactly are you going to arrest me? by giving me first-aid?" Billy said with a laugh. "Sorry, but I've got other things to do. See you around Anny." After saying that, Billy walked off leaving Rebecca speechless.

"I'm sorry 'Becca, I forgot that he was an escaped convict," Anny said to Rebecca trying to explain why she and Billy had been so friendly. Rebecca looked at her and Anny could tell that she was forgiven.

"I just can't believe that he would talk to me like that," Rebecca said. Anny sensed her confusion and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Just because he talked to you like that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the hots for you." Anny laughed when she saw the blush rising on the older girl's cheeks.

"Shut up Anny," Rebecca said as she made her way to the door that Billy had disappeared in. "Come on, we have to find a way out of this mess that we got ourselves into."

"Speak for yourself. My friggin' motorcycle got me into this mess," Anny replied and got the desired effect of a smile on her friend's face. "But okay, I'll go anyway." Anny led a smiling Rebecca into the next compartment where unsurprisingly, they ran into Billy. As Billy and Rebecca engaged in a conversation, Anny looked around the room and went up the stairs, ignoring the shouts of protest from the other two people.

In the second floor dining room, Anny encountered something that scared the shit out of her. A man was sitting in one of the chairs and Anny presumed that he was dead but went to check anyway. When she touched him with the barrel of her gun, his head fell off and leech like things formed another form of him. More leeches lunged at her and planted themselves on her clothing. Screaming bloody murder, she ripped them off of her and started to shoot little balls of lead into their squishy bodies.

In her trigger-happy, leech shooting moment, Anny forgot about the leech-man. She didn't notice him until she felt a slimy hand-like thing on her lower arm. Letting out a harsh scream, Anny backed up into a corner to try to get away. That was a bad idea. The leech-man was almost upon her when two bullets shot through its head. When the thing fell, Anny ran like hell to the staircase where both Rebecca and Billy were standing with their guns raised. "Thanks guys," Anny said as the three of them walked down the stairway.

When they got downstairs, Rebecca started her old conversation with Billy. "I am _not_ going to team up with a criminal," Rebecca stated firmly. Both Anny and Billy started laughing at this. "What are you laughing at?"

"You said that you weren't going to team up with a criminal," Anny explained. Rebecca just gave her a look showing that she was very confused. Unfortunately, this only caused Anny and Billy to laugh more. "God Rebecca, are you always this dense? What do you think I do for a living?"

"No, that's impossible. You can't be a criminal. You're only a kid," Rebecca said while trying to convince herself that her new friend wasn't a criminal. "Anny, tell me that you're not a criminal."

"Only if you want to hear a lie. The truth is that I'm the person on the top of your criminal list. I've been breaking into and crashing government computers. It's actually quite fun." Anny turned around at this point, and left the compartment leaving Rebecca and Billy alone. Billy turned to Rebecca and saw that she was in a state of shock.

"If it does any good, Anny is a good person. She's just in a bad business," Billy said in a comforting tone. Rebecca looked up at him and he saw something that he had never expected to see. A tear was rolling down her left cheek. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No Billy, I'm not alright. Anny was the closest thing to a best friend that I've had in years, and now I find out that she's the kind of person that I can't be friends with," Rebecca said through the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I'm just so confused." Billy decided to do something very uncharacteristic of him. Pulling Rebecca into a tight, comforting embrace, he let her cry on his shoulder. Amazingly, he found this close contact to be a very nice thing.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened with a loud screech. "Whoa! What happened here?" Anny said as she looked at the couple. Blushing furiously, the two stepped away from each other. "See, I told you Billy had the hots for you Rebecca."

"Do us all a favor and SHUT UP!" Rebecca screamed in embarrassment. Coming up in a sharp salute, Anny smiled and nodded.

"Sir yes – I mean Mam yes Mam. Shutting up now," Anny replied with a smirk. "Oh and I'm sorry my dad trained me in the arts of criminalism." Rebecca just looked at Anny and started laughing.

"Just walk, or march, forward." Marching into the next compartment, Anny added a left, left, left right left chant to the command.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the reviewers and everyone else who read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Anny. Capcom is responsible for everyone else (Unfortunatally).**

**Chapter Three**

Just as Anny reached the middle of the next compartment, the train started to move with a great lurch. "What the hell! I thought this was a crashed train!" Anny screamed over the roar of the moving train.

"It was a crashed train and the people were already dead, but that didn't stop the train from moving and the people from walking. What other surprises do you suppose are out there?" Rebecca said with a grimace.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a giant snake and more of those leeches," Billy said with his voice full of sarcasm.

"Yeah right, a giant snake," Anny said hoping that her words were true. "Well, whatever is out there isn't going to catch us now, but I suppose that we have to stop this train before we derail. Shall we split up to try to find an exit or brake?"

"Sure, I'll go upstairs, Rebecca will go to the kitchen compartment, and you can go to the first compartment. Contact me on this radio that I found," Billy said while taking two radios out of his bulky pockets. After handing one to each of the girls, Billy walked up the stairs to the leech-man compartment. After looking around the now empty compartment, Billy slowly walked to the opposite side. There was a ladder leading up to the top of the roof. Without thinking, he climbed up into the dark night.

---------------

Meanwhile in the first compartment…

_What happened here?_ Anny thought as she approached the corpse of another S.T.A.R.S. agent. His throat was ripped to shreds and there was a gaping hole in his stomach. As she was examining the man, her ears picked up a growling sound from around the next compartment. _Oh shit.  
_

Before she knew what was happening, two bloody dogs raced around the corner. The only thing that Anny could think to do was raise her gun and fire repeatedly into the dogs' head. The two dogs died almost instantly and Anny rounded the corner that they came from. There was a locked door directly in front of her that needed a keycard. Instead of a keycard, Anny decided to use her bowie knife.

Through the "locked" doors a surprise was waiting for her. There were two special ops members talking to someone over a cell phone in the outdoor hallway.

Unfortunately, they saw her too. "Shit," was all she had time to say.

"Well look what we have here," one of the special ops members said. "A pretty little intruder. We can't have her messing around on this train. We're going to have to throw her over the edge." With a grin the other person lifted Anny of her feet and threw her into some bushes near the side of the tracks. The front compartment was gone within seconds.

------------

Rebecca was going through a countless number of silverware and abandoned food when a loud beeping noise came from somewhere very close to her. Turning around, she raised her gun as a precaution. "Rebecca? Anny? This is Billy. Can you hear me?!" Billy's voice rang through the compartment coming out of the radio speaker. Amazed at how dumb she had been, Rebecca started to answer him when another sound came through the speaker.

"Billy? This is Anny! Where are you?" Anny's voice seemed to come out in painful gasps. She was hurt, badly hurt.

"I got thrown back into a locked compartment from the roof," Billy answered. "Where are you?" Rebecca finally felt that it was time for her to speak.

"Are you okay Anny? And which compartment are you in Billy? I'll get you out." She said this all in one breath.

"Actually…. I got … thrown off… the train, and I'm not okay. Something went… through my… arm… it hurts like hell," Anny's pain filled voice replied. Gasping in shock, Rebecca felt pure terror rise in the pit of her stomach for her young friend. "I'm sorry, but… I have… to find my way… out of the woods. Good-bye." The only thing that could be heard after that was an obnoxious buzzing sound which meant that Anny's radio was off.

"Goodbye Anny, I hope you live," Rebecca said to the emptiness that surrounded her.

---------

Anny screamed in anguish as she pulled a limb of the bush that she landed on out of her left bicep. Using first-aid techniques, she tied her arm tightly above her wound with a T-shirt. Then, walking forward, she tried to find her way through the labyrinth that was Raccoon Forest. The night turned to day, then back to night again, and then repeated many times. After about three weeks, she finally stumbled over a big metal heap that was lying on the train tracks. It was her beloved ninja. That meant that she was almost back to the road.

"I'm going to get out of here!!"

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and that it's so short too. I was on a gigantic writer's block and couldn't think at all.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Capcom is the sole owner of Resident Evil and so I have no claims over anything except Anny. **

**Chapter Four**

It turns out that Anny was wrong. Yes, her crashed Ninja was there, but it wasn't anywhere near where she had crashed. She found this out after she had traveled about two miles east and still hadn't found the main road. By that time it was almost night time again. "Shit, Shit, SHIT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN EVIL BASTARD! I HATE THESE FUCKING WOODS!" Anny screamed in desperation. She knew that she would have to sleep in a while, but she was scared about what might come out in the night.

Suddenly, there was a low, rumbling growl coming from the bushes a few meters behind her. Not wanting to find out what was there, Anny ran to what she thought was the north. The thing was still behind her and was chasing her at an alarming rate. _Oh God, I'm going to die!_ Then she tripped over what felt a lot asphalt.

----------

_Please, be okay Chris, Please be there_ Claire Redfield thought as she drove on the small forest covered highway connecting Raccoon City to other parts of civilization. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the animal corpses strewn across the road-side. Shivering a little bit, Claire sped around a sharp turn and was about to reach Raccoon City when WHAM! She kicked her brakes on. There, sitting in the middle of the road was a girl no older than sixteen. Letting out a breath of air, she dismounted her Harley and took a wavering step towards the girl.

"Hey, are you all right? I almost ran over you," Claire asked with worry evident in her voice. The girl made no noise or movement. Claire walked over to her and turned her over. That was when she saw the bloody hole in the girl's left arm. Gasping, she leaned down to see if the girl was breathing. Claire was relieved to hear ragged breathing coming from the girl._ What do I do? I can't just leave her here_ Claire thought.

"Water," a quiet voice from below her said. "Please, I need water." Obliging, Clare went and unhooked her water container from its holder. Claire poured some in the girl's mouth, then on her face, and finally on her gaping wound. After that, the girl tried to sit up. Claire helped her up and started to ask a question when the girl interrupted. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was just so thirsty. Thank you. By the way, my name is Anny, Anny Valentine," the girl, Anny, said with a small smile.

"Claire Redfield. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you doing? Lying in the road waiting to get run over?" Surprisingly, all Anny did was throw back her head and laugh.

"Not really. I actually got lost in the woods," Anny said sheepishly, careful to keep the most important part of her story to herself. "What about you?"

"I'm looking for my older brother Chris. He's on the STARS Alpha team," Claire replied. She was regarding Anny with careful scrutiny since she didn't believe her story at all.

"Chris Redfield, I know that name from somewhere," Anny said in a way that made Claire perk her ears up. "Oh yeah, he was one of Jill's teammates. You're not a cop too, right?" Claire shook her head no and Anny sighed. "Thank goodness. I am officially tired of cops."

Claire chuckled and said, "Where are you headed? I'll give you a ride." Anny smiled and pointed at a nearby road sign that read: _Raccoon City-2 miles_. Claire tossed her a helmet. "Then get on. We're headed to the same place."

---------

_Wow, used to think this place had killer night parties, but right now it's Deadville _(literally) Leon Kennedy thought as he cruised through a seemingly empty Raccoon City in his Jeep. There were no people on the streets or sidewalks and the whole city reeked like rotten peaches (**what else smells sickly-sweet? I couldn't think of anything**). Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Leon saw the silhouette of a body lying on the street.

He stopped the car and got out. Leon walked to what he now recognized as a girl. He turned her so that her stomach and discovered something that made him sick to his stomach. There was a hole in the middle of her shirt, right where her stomach should have been. She was definitely dead. As Leon was checking the girl for any clues to who she was, he heard a shuffling sound coming from the dark space behind him. Raising his .50 caliber magnum, Leon turned around. There was an obviously drunk man staggering towards him. He was about to tell him to freeze when the man toppled over with a bullet hole through his forehead. Leon looked around to see who shot it and all he saw was a motorcycle with to people turn the corner.

----------

Anny was laughing at the obvious rookiness of the cop that she just saved. "I bet he thinks I murdered someone, but…" Three loud gunshots rang through the silent night. "Great. I walked out of the fire and into Hell itself."

"What are you talking about Anny? And what were those creatures that you shot?" Claire asked in a confused tone.

"If you want to know the whole story, then you are going to have to wait until this thing is over. The cliff-notes version goes like this: I crashed my Ninja into a train full of reanimated corpses, or zombies, and then got thrown off the train by some Umbrella freak. I believe that answers your second question also," Anny replied. Claire pulled up at a diner called Emmy's.

"Come on, my brother might be in here and yes, that answered all of my questions for now." Claire opened the diner's door and stepped inside. After asking the empty building if anyone was there, Claire walked behind the counter. There, beneath the counter, was the chef, munching away on one of his diner girls. Claire turned around to grab Anny only to find that Anny was already running towards the side door. Claire decided to follow her lead and also took off running. The only problem was when Anny stopped abruptly and Claire ran into her sending Anny, Claire and the person that Anny had stood still for. Claire then discovered what it was like to be staring at the barrel of a gun.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story. Please review. I only need one.**


	6. Chapter 5

Finally, I can write again

Finally, I can write again. In case anyone is wondering why I was out for almost a year it is because my old computer crashed and I had to save up to buy a new one. The good news is that this one is a Mac.

**Chapter Five**

"Duck!" the man bellowed and Claire felt Anny pull her to the ground. A single shot rang through the silent night and then a dull humping signaled to Claire and Anny that it was okay to stand up. Turning around, Claire sucked in her breath at the sight of the chef, dead on the floor. "Sorry about pointing a gun in your face. I'm Leon. Thanks for helping me out earlier," the man said in a soft voice.

"No problem. I'm Anny. The speechless maniac's name is Claire. It's nice to meet you," Anny replied and turned around to pull Claire back into the conscious world. Claire looked at her, shocked by the effect of a dead person on her, and then glared at Anny.

"I'll have you know that I am not a speechless maniac, but my name is Claire. I'm searching for my older brother Chris Redfield, he's a cop. Do you know him?" Claire asked Leon.

"Sorry, it's my first day as a cop. We could go look in the police station. We can drive there in this cruiser," Leon replied while gesturing towards a parked police cruiser. Leon and Claire started to head forward when Anny interrupted them.

"No way am I getting in that thing. It's a fucking cop car."

"So what?" Leon replied. Anny smacked her head in annoyance.

"Don't cops look at their most wanted list before going outside?" Anny questioned. Seeing both adults with confused faces, Anny decided to spell it out for them. " My name is Anastasia Valentine. I'm at the top of the wanted list. The feds want me so much that they put up a two hundred thousand dollar reward on me, dead or alive. Do you get it now?"

"Wait… you're Anastasia Valentine?" Claire spluttered out. "As in the untraceable Anastasia Valentine?" I nodded my head in conformation causing Claire to shake her head in confusion. "Then why did I have to give you a ride on my… oh no, my bike!"

"What about your bike?" Anny asked with a hint of confusion until she realized the reason for Claire's distress. "Shit… you go with Leon in the po-po mobile and I'll double back for the bike. Okay?" Anny left before there were any arguments started.

"She's…interesting?"

"That's one word for it. I almost ran over her on the road."

"Wait. You almost… ran over her?" Leon had a look of bewilderment on his face. Claire laughed while nodding.

"It's a story for a different time though…" A zombie was coming through the diner's door.

"Yeah, let's go." Leon and Claire raced to the police cruiser and jumped inside. Leon revved the engine and drove away.

--

On the opposite side of the diner, Anny silently sped past a multitude of zombies, making her way to the parked Harley. Despite hordes of zombies that tried to attack the store, the bike was still upright. She mounted it, turned the keys, then gunned the engine and rocketed down an ally. She turned onto another street right in front of a massive eighteen-wheeler.

After a few minutes of driving, Anny looked back to see if the eighteen-wheeler was still following her. "What the fuck?!" It was right behind her and she could hear it speeding up. Anny sped up and swerved into the opposite lane. The truck clumsily followed.

She then squeezed between a light-pole. It attempted to follow once again. Cursing, she sped up until she was traveling at a breakneck speed. It was only then that she saw the police cruiser she was following. It was swerving back and forth and finally crashed into a brick wall. Trusting that Leon and Claire would be all right, Anny turned left and smashed the brakes. Zombies, a hell of a lot of zombies.

CRASH!! Anny whipped her head around and saw flames rising from the two vehicles that had collided. Scanning the scene she saw Claire picking herself up off the ground with a pistol in her hand. Grinning, Anny swung the motorcycle around and came to an abrupt stop next to Claire. "Get on!"

"Thank God you're here, I though I was gong to actually fight all of those things. Do you know where the police station is?" Anny shook her head and crashed through a metal door. She quickly got off the bike and motioned for Claire to drive. Claire gave her a grin and then scooted forward. Anny climbed on the back and they were off again.

It wasn't long before they made it to the Police station, and Claire, being Claire, did not want to part with her bike. They carried it up the stairs and leaned it on the wall to the right of the entrance.

"Should we wait for Leon or should we explore?" Claire asked while turning around, only to find out that she was speaking to air. Anny was already trying all of the doors.

"Shit. They're all locked." Anny cursed the stupidity of the police once again.

"Maybe not, you haven't tried this one," Claire stated as she opened the door and smirked at her young companion. "You gave up too early."

"Shut up." Anny followed Claire into the room where they ran into a dying man. He gave his schpill and then promptly threw them out so he could die in peace. "Well _that_ was interesting."

"This is not the time to be sarcastic. A man just died." Claire stared at Anny and wondered if she had any compassion at all.

"What's the big deal, people die everyday. It's a major part of a healthy, thriving world."


End file.
